A New journey
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: Yes, I'm still alive. Expect more chapters soon. Mag and his friends recieve new challenges and face greater perils. Eventual Mag/Chain and Linear/Yurka.
1. Back home we go!

A/N: I hope I get some success with this fic, Evolution hasn't been very popular on FFN. Let's do it!   
  
  
The train ride back from Museville was a short one. It was short, because Mag was thinking on the way there. 300,000 Dinale for one week, all added to the infamous Launcher family debt. Still, he thought smiling, it was a good adventure. New dungeons, new friends. He stopped smiling at the thought of his friends. Pepper stayed behind, like she had planned half a year ago. Carcano had to deal with a new, legal way of life. And Yurka... Yurka was gone.   
Mag looked over at Linear. She was still looking out the window, watching the country go by,  
listining to the tune from the music box Mag had given her for her birthday, or at least the aniversary of the day she came to their home. In truth, Mag was slightly ashamed of himself.  
The letter his father had sent him with Linear had only one request: protect Linear. And yet he kept finding new ways to screw up his promise. First there was that problem with the 8th   
Empire, and the most recent mess up with Yurka. After finding out that Linear was, in fact,   
Evolutia, he had continuously hoped for months that his parents would send some message about it. But six months came and went, and then the assignment to go to Museville popped up.  
"Where are you, Dad?" he wispered so softly no one heard it.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The train finally pulled up, and our heroes, minus Chain, started trudging toward the sea-plane a mile away." See ya back at Pannam Town!" Chain yelled from the air in a very taunting voice."That girl really needs to be chained down,"Mag mumbled. Linear giggled; Mag  
hadn't even realised he had made a joke. The plane ride back was kind of short compared to the train. When they finally reached the landing field, Mag was the first one in the house.  
"Nina's gonna have to explain some things when we go to work tomorrow." he grumbled before getting into bed. Linear fell asleep shortly after Mag, with Gre finally collapsing on the couch.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the house two figures lay in secret. They knew this town like the back of their hand, but they shouldn't reveal themselves til' tommorrow. The taller one smirked. " I didn't think we'd be camping out on our first night back." Still, tommorrow was another day. 


	2. Thoughts, Nightmares, and a surprise to ...

A/N: I hope someone guesses who they are soon, this is getting boring.  
  
Pannam Town: 2 hours before our three main heroes went to sleep.  
  
Chain looked out her window to see Mag, Linear, and Gre finally back home. " Darn, I was hoping the stuped plane would crash again." Chain smirked.Another crash would mean more debt. More debt meant more adventures. More adventures meant more time with Ma... She stopped thinking there and frowned. Out of all the other two-bit adventurers she had met in her life, Mag was the most hopeless. Yet he constantly reaped success, and had not once, since the Sun Mask had he failed an assignment." Why the heck do I care if he's around?" She grumbled before going to bed.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Pannam Town: 8:00am.  
  
  
Mag ran. A whole squad of Shadenisk2s where following him." Why aren't you idiots in the Tower of Dispair," he yelled at them. No response. He turned around and stopped. What he saw was.. "YOUNG MASTER MAG, WAKE UP." Mag woke up with a start. " Just a dream"  
he told himself. He went downstairs to find Gre with his eyes open, which alway's scared Mag. The Society came by, they said it's important!" Without asking any questions for once, Mag ran outside. He could faintly hear " I already sent Miss Linear " in the background. He   
burst through the Society's doors, and what he saw he didn't beleive.  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I'm doing this to give people another chance to guess at the mysterious duo. Please review! 


	3. The Reunion

A/N: No one was able to guess who they really were? No ZaPhA, it isn't Eugene and Yurka.  
Kudos to Shadow ninja, though. I may lose readers for this statement, but it will be Mag and Chain. Thats only one of the couples, though. See if you can guess the others!  
AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE ARE NONE OTHER THAN.....  
*********************************************************************************  
"Mom?Dad?" Mag stood dumbfounded. There, right in front of his eyes were the two people who he had waited so many years to see. Linear stopped talking to the man who had found her  
and let Mag near him. Mag couldn't speak. The same smooth black hair, which had obviously not been cut in months. The same smile. The same warm eyes that the people of Pannam compared his too. " It's been I while, son." Asroc Launcher said, his voice cracking. "Daddy?"Mag asked, unable to restain his childlike happiness any more. Before he could run to his father, before he could even think[sure glad Chain isn't here to see this] he was grabbed and squeezed very tightly from behind." Mag, my god you've grown I'm so happy your alright the stories I've heard!" Mom. That was evident. The same ecstatic tone. Same way of talking incredibly fast. Same death grip. " M...m.. mom you're choking me! "  
*********************************************************************************  
It was one of the most glorious days in Pannam history. A large party was held at the Society,  
which lasted for hours. Chain kept smirking because Meg, Mag's mom, wouldn,t let go of him.  
That was, of course, after she asked the great Asroc Launcher for his autograph. Gre kept weeping in happiness, in between cleaning anything that was spilled on the floor. Asroc presented a large number of artifacts to Nop, and then proceded to Nina. He then jumped back. "WHAT!!!? 300,000 DINALE? MAG, WHAT DID YOU DO?" "Stay at a hotel." Mag grumbled. The whole group jumped back in shock, when Asroc presented all 300,000 to Nina.  
"That leaves us broke again.. I was hoping we could live the good life," he grumbled. "There, there, Master Asroc," Gre said, using a half comforting tone," there's always another day."  
"Now I know how Mag got his hopelessness." Chain smirked.  
*********************************************************************************  
After finally getting away from acrowd that was strangely large for such a small town, the Launcher family finally went home, together. Mag's parents moved upstairs, much to Mag's indignition. " Linear should have her own room, Mag," his father said in a fake voice, his wife was obviously forcing him to do this," besides it won't be to bad. If you have to have your own room, then you can sleep in the basement." Mag stopped arguing after that.  
*********************************************************************************  
Somewhere, a few miles west of the Descent Ruins a large tower burst out of the grounds.  
It was similer to the Tower of Dispair, but at the top of it was a large glass dome, which glowed eeriely green. Sound asleep in his bed, Mag didn't know that tommorrow, this tower  
would be new challenge, a new danger, and a new experience.  
  
  
A/N: Well, that said, I hope you can wait a while. This next chapter will take some time. 


	4. The Contest

A/N: HAH!! Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? And as for Toxic Shade, thanks for the review, but Gre and Pepper? That's just a little too far-fetched. And now we begin a tale of action, adventure, and insults. Should be fun, if my fingers don't fall off. Here we go!  
*********************************************************************************  
Quote from Evolution 2: Evolution does not necessarily lead to destruction, the opposite may also be true.  
Quote from some Evolution site: Tell it to the dinosaurs, bub!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
Dawn: Pannam Town- Launcher Mansion  
  
  
For the first time in years, Mag woke up early. Not by choice, of course. "C'mon, Mag, wake up!"" DEAR! Let him rest! There'll be plenty of time for adventures later. My little Mag Pie deserves his rest!""Sure glad Chain didn't hear that."Mag mumbled as he got up. Asroc looked  
exited. Meg looked mad. " So waht's this I hear about an adventure?"Mag asked. " New ruins have just been discovered. The Society wants as many adventurers as possible to come and explore them!" Asroc said happily." There'll even be a 100,000 Dinale award for the first team to finish them." Mag jumped up." Well what are we waiting for," Mag nearly yelled," Let's go!"  
*********************************************************************************  
8:15- Pannam Town  
I don't know how we're gonna do this," Mag complained as the whole family walked toward the Society," the rules say only three to a team."" We'll think of something." Meg assured. There was already a small group at the Society. The faces were very familier. " Pepper!" Linear happily exclaimed{yes, exclaimed!}. " Master Carcano!"[ever notice how he addresses everyone in that way?] " Oh, hello Chain" Mag said." What? No happy faces?" Chain smirked to Mag." There's nothing to smile at!" Mag replied." I could say the same thing."" Will you two  
kids SHADDUP!" Carcano yelled. There were a few guards stationed around the exhibit room, knowing how a master thief was in town.The whole group walked up to Nina, who seemed surprised by the sight of them. " I didn't think that the word would spread so quickly,"she said," after all, the ruins were only discovered today.I guess advertising really does work." She got out a list of papers." The contest is officially open now. The new ruins are strangly built to remain the same, even if you leave and come back, yet it looks to be a near perfect replica of the Tower of Dispair in Museville. If the insides are the same, it shouldn't be a problem for you, Mag!" She happily said."Because we believe there are several paths up to the top, as reported by routine investigators, we need several teams to go and explore the ruins. However, as you know, the Society rules say that teams of Adventurers can only be made of three people at the max, in order to assure safe rescue and minimal problems  
in the ruins." Here she stopped to take a breath, and a drink of water."In any case, we need teams to be decided before permission is granted to go. I suggest you take a break to get into  
teams."  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Well, this is gonna be tough." Mag said.The whole party got into an argument over who should be on who's team. Finally it was Linear who suggested they draw numbers. They put 8  
cards into a box and agreed that 1-3 would be a team, 4-6 would be a team, and the  
unlucky ones who were 7-8 would be a team of two.The person who pulled 1, 4, or 7 would be team leaders. Asroc went first, Nina thought it would be good to draw in alphabetic order. He pulled out a card, and had to stop himself from cursing. " It's supposed to be lucky." He grumbled as he threw the 7 card into the trash. Next went Carcano, who pulled out a 4." Looks like I'm a chief again." he said smiling. Now it was Chain's turn. "Darn number 3," she said angrily. Gre was next. It was a 5, and he seemed slightly miffed that he was on the team with a bandit for a leader. Linear pulled a number next. " I'm number 2." She said in her usual quiet voice. Mag was next. His smirk went impossibly close to Chain's. " I always knew I was number one, and here's proof!" He held up the number one. Next was Meg, who took out an 8. " How original, I wind up with my husband again."" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Asroc said in defense." With your shortcuts, we'll probly get lost again!" Meg said." I  
got us back to Pannam didn't I ?" Asroc grumbled. Pepper pulled the last number, a 6.   
And thus, the teams were:  
  
Mag, Linear, and Chain.  
Carcano, Gre, and Pepper.  
Asroc and Meg.  
*********************************************************************************  
Who will reach the top? Who will be the best? How long will this fanfiction take? Be prepared for anything! It all starts next time, on Evolution: A New Journey.  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to do that..... 


	5. Oh.... dang.

A/N: I must admit this took awhile. But the news that Evolution Worlds was coming to the Gamecube got me searching the whole net looking for info. Please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Evolution, aside from being rich, this would be a video game, not a fanfic.  
********************************************************************************  
"Must...not...give...up...Must...not...quit...Must...not...listen...to...Chain."  
  
It had been an hour since the three teams had entered the dungeon.  
  
Mag's team had gotten to floor 48 of 50.  
  
It had been alot different than the TOD back in Museville, and now they were moving through a maze that always tilted uphill.  
  
Chain was making it worse.  
  
"To bad YOUR Cyframe can't hover above the ground in these instances, huh, Mag?"  
  
In order to prevent himself from Magna Raving the girl floating a few feet away, he asked " How are you holding up Linear?"  
  
To his surprise, and frustration, Linear was also floating, using the power of Evolutia.  
  
[Why is it that I'm the only one on this team who can't fly?]  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Mag looked back in surprise at Linear, who seemed normal as ever.  
  
There was a moment of quiet.Then...  
  
"Really? It's called mind reading? How interesting!"  
  
Both of the spiky haired adventurers looked in amazement.  
  
"Well now I know how she always knows the right thing to say."Mag replied.  
  
"Why do I even talk to her?"Chain asked to no one in particular.  
  
It was lucky they had gotten this far, a short cut had appeared on the 25th floor immediately  
after they got there.  
  
"Whoever made these ruins didn't have much imagination. A three year old could solve this!"Chain had bragged.  
  
After another 15 minutes of: Mag trudging, Chain trying not to think of anything private, and Linear trying to block out the nasty words going on about Chain in Mag's head: they found the door to the 49th floor.   
  
As it usually happens in these instances, the area changed style.  
  
Looking around in amazement at all of the machines that seemed to be in the room, Mag heard something.  
  
"About time you guys got here, we've been waiting long enough."  
  
Mag's team turned around in surprise to see the other two teams already there.  
  
"You guys beat us here?"  
  
"About 45 minutes faster, too." Asroc said.  
  
Carcano's group looked in amazement.  
  
"It was easy enough, we found the path with the most bosses. When we beat them, we went up a floor."  
  
"There were bosses on the way up here?" Mag asked in surprise.  
  
We got up here by drilling through the ceiling."Pepper said in disgust, pointing toward Carcano.  
  
As Mag fumed at the fact he had picked the longest path, Linear said"Hey! Come look at this!"  
  
All three teams moved to where Linear was standing and saw she was at some kind of control panel.  
  
"It says here that this control panel activates other ruins."Linear stated."It also reads"only a barer of evolutionary light can pass through here unscathed""  
  
"Another puzzle!? When will it end?"Mag said desperately.  
  
"It's simple."Linear said" the shortcut we found must have activated because of me, leading us away from any bosses."  
  
"Well, let's activate the other ruins, go up to the last floor, get the treasure and go home!" Chain said.  
  
"It needs a key card to activate. I think we can find it on the last floor."  
  
"Well then let's go!"Asroc said happily. The thought of new ruins was set in his mind.   
  
The three teams went up the stairs and imediately wished they hadn't.  
  
They were on the roof, and in front of them was a large, dragon-like creature.  
  
"Well, I'm sure glad we came up here together."Cahin shakily said,"At least we all get to burn  
together."  
  
"EXACTLY"  
  
The adventurers recoiled in shock.  
  
"MY NAME IS DRACON," the large monster said,"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THESE RUINS.  
YOU MORTALS ARE TRESSPASING WERE YOU DON'T BELONG. NOT EVEN THE LIGHT OF HEALING IS PERMITTED HERE."  
  
The group instantly knew he was talking about Linear.  
  
"LEAVE NOW, AND I MAY SPARE YOU. THE ONLY ONE PERMITTED HERE IS THE LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION."  
  
"Please Mr. Dracon," Linear said stepping forward," Yurka died a few days ago. We-"  
  
"THE EVOLUTIA OF DESTRUCTION IS GONE? IMPOSSIBLE. THE ONLY THING THAT COULD ENSURE HIS DEATH WOULD BE IF THE ULTICANNON'S POWER FELL OUT OF BAL.."  
  
Dracon looked at the adventurers, all but Asroc and Meg with sorry looks on their faces, and guilt on their minds.  
  
"YOU!"He yelled at Linear, pushing them all back."YOU BATRAYED YOUR COUNTER-PART BY LEAVING THE ULTICANNON WHILE IT WAS ACTIVATED! BECAUSE OF YOU, HIS LIFE WAS LIMITED TO THAT OF A NORMAL GUARDIAN! A TRAITOR LIKE YOU CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!  
  
All three teams readied themselves. This wasn't gonna be easy.  
*********************************************************************************  
A/N:Okay, I borrowed from a few other RPGs for this chapter.  
  
Alpha: I see a large scale copyright lawsuit coming our way.  
  
UU: Be prepared for a chapter-long battle and aftermath. Will our heroes prevail?  
  
Alpha: Duh. You can't have Evolution Worlds if any of the charecters are dead.  
  
UU: May the Gamecube bring new light to the series, and hopefully the rebirth of Yurka.  
  
Alpha: Read the next chapter or we'll make all upcoming ones even shorter! 


	6. A great battle, and future rewards.

A/N:  
Alpha: In case you haven't heard, I am E-100 Alpha and Unknown Unown is currently on the run from Eggman. If you don't know who that is, you don't play Sega games enough. Since I have taken control of all of UU's fics, the sucky and short writing stops here! Also note that the battle sequences will be different from the real game. I've wondered why are RPGs turn-based when the main characters you can control in real action while the others are AI controlled.  
Rosetta: I don't know!  
Alpha: Uh..hey, Rosetta! What are you doing here?  
Rosetta: Oh, I don't know. What does it look like I'm doing?  
Alpha: It looks like you just popped in.  
Rosetta: Oh...okay, then. I just popped in. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this franchise, I would make a sequel sooner. I also do not own Rosetta[i wish]. She's just my girlfriend. lyz*lyzza both own her.  
  
Claimer: I own this plot, this fanfic, future ideas for Chain/Mag romances and all original characters that will come in the future.  
  
PS. to Toxic Shade, you once asked why my story gets more reviews than yours.  
1. Chain is dead in your fic.  
2. It should be rated higher than PG-13  
3. Aren't Mag and Linear a little young to do that?  
4. Violence overdose. Were you really drunk when you wrote that?  
5. Some people actually like Mag/Chain.  
  
With that aside, let's begin!  
  
*insert creepy battle music........NOW!!*  
  
***************************************************************  
Dracon lunged forward and the entire group scattered.  
  
Carcano prepped his drill, and lunged back. Unfortunately, it only caused a small crack in Dracon's tail.  
  
"This lizard needs to cool off!"Chain punned from the air."ICE MACHETE!"  
  
The ice-powered blade hit Dracon strait in the crack from Carcano's drill.  
  
Shrieking in pain, Dracon let a large fireball loose, aiming at Chain.  
  
It was deflected, however, from Gre's Spirit Blast.  
  
Both the flame and the giant kick struck Dracon, cutting his tail clean off.[or dealing a large amount of HP damage, if you prefer RPG terms.]  
  
Mag started forward with a Magna Rave, but stopped when he saw two identical blasts hit him stait in the tail-less area.  
  
He looked, and saw that they had come from his parents' Cyframes.  
  
The two gauntlets, one on each right arm, had been found years ago, and were one of the reasons his parents were such great adventurers.  
  
Smiling, Mag ran forward to finish the job, when,-  
  
"STOP."  
  
Strangely, Mag did stop.   
  
"INCREDIBLE."Dracon said."NO MORTALS HAVE EVER COME THIS CLOSE TO DEFEATING ME.  
  
Mag watched as an eerie green orb floated from the top of the glass dome that surrounded them.It lost it's green light, and revealed itself to be the card key.  
  
"MORTALS, YOU HAVE TRULY EARNED THIS ACTIVATION UNIT. I SEE NOW THAT DESTRUCTION WAS IN NO WAY WEAKENED, BUT YOU DEFEATED HIM AT HIS FULL POWER. I'M GLAD TO HAVE HAD SUCH A GREAT FIGHT."  
  
He then startled them all by re-growing his tail.  
  
"IF YOU WISH, I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU. I NOW THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO CARRY IT OUT."  
  
Chain was about to ask"Why should we?" when Linear gave her a look that stopped her.  
  
{Stupid mind reading.}  
  
"THE RUINS THAT THIS ACTIVATOR WILL RESURRUCT CONTAIN AN INCREDIBLE POWER. IF YOU BRING IT BACK TO ME, YOU WILL BE GREATLY REWARDED."  
  
"Excacty how will we be rewarded, Draco?"Carcano asked, his bandit instincts showing.  
  
"IT IS DRACON." He answered in irritation."AND I CAN GRANT YOU ANYTHING YOU DESIRE."  
  
Linear suddenly gasped, and politly asked,"Can you bring people back to life?"  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
"YES, BUT A DISCHARGE OF THAT PROPORTION MEANS IT IS THE ONLY THING I CAN DO. YOU WILL, HOWEVER, NEED SOMETHING BELONGING TO THE DEAD ONE."  
  
As they departed from the ruins, wondering how much they were going to be paid, or what Linear had meant, Linear silently, unknown to anyone but Mag, pulled out one, shining feather.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:It was short, but had alot of detail. Please r'n'r, and be prepared for even more surprises! 


	7. Revelations and preparations.

A/N: Lucky Chappie 7! Let's hope I have more inspiration for this one. I mean come on! I used the old wish-giving-dragon schtick! Then again, that "schtick" made a certain anime the most popular franchise in the world...................maybe I didn't make a mistake.  
  
Disclaimer:Yes, I own Evolution! I also own the world, you, and the men in white who are taking me away, plus this warm strait-jacket!  
  
Lyz: ^.^ Thanks for comin', fellas! He doesn't own Evolution, but I own Mag! Yup, I bought him for $999.99 on eBay, along with Joey and Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Metabee and Koji from Medabots. They were a set!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So, we get to the top of these new ruins, get the power source, and then climb back up Dracon's Tower and bring Yurka back to life?" Mag asked.  
  
"That's right....," Linear said.  
  
Asroc was in high spirits; the reward was 10,000 Dinale AFTER the others had each taken a share.  
  
"So, who exactly is this Yurka guy?"Asroc asked.  
  
"Well, he used to be our enemy, but in the last moments of his life, he became a friend," Mag answered.  
  
"He is an incredibly gifted young man, with powers not even our dear Linear can match. If he were to be brought back, and still be good, he could very well be the best adventurer in the world." Gre commented.  
  
Asroc sat up, looking at them questionably.  
  
"Let me guess, the Evolutia of Destruction?"  
  
"How'd you know?"Mag asked, amazed.  
  
"When your mother and I sent Linear here, we searched the ruins a few miles away from her own." Asroc answered. "We found a strange stasus tube, just like the one we freed Linear from.The problem was, it was broken. And empty. We immediately knew Linear was the Evolutia of Healing, thanks to her tube's programming, but the other said the contents were an Evolutia of Destruction."  
  
"Wow...." was Mag's comment. He had never guessed.That was usually the way his father's stories were; True, but unbelievable.  
  
"I think,"Linear said, startling them all,"that Yurka and I were once......close."  
  
Here, she did something she had never done before; She blushed.  
***************************************************************  
Chain laid back on her sofa/bed, happier than she had been for weeks.  
  
Yurka was going to be wished back.  
  
She had always thought that Linear liked him a little, and it was obvious he liked her.  
  
Plus, without Linear, she had a much better chance of getting Ma-  
  
"STOP THINKING THAT!"She yelled out loud to herself, waking several neighbors.  
  
"I don't, won't, and never will like that stupid, dumb, idiotic, SHORT,"she yelled this out, waking up even the Cyframe shop owner,"pathetic excuse for an adventurer! He's just not worth my time, no matter how cute, hot, charming,.... AGHHHH! NOT AGAIN!"  
  
"For God's sake, SHUT UP!" Easter cried from his outside bench."The whole world doesn't need to know your greatest dreams, Ms. Chain!"  
  
The next morning, all of Chain's share for the previous day's adventure would be spent on hospital bills.  
***************************************************************   
Linear stopped blushing as the group looked outside shortly to see where the fire came from.  
  
"Chain did it again...."Mag grumbled as Easter and Kashim were putting out the flames."Did anyone hear something about shortness?"  
  
"No."Asroc answered"So, you were saying Linear?"  
  
She blushed again,realizing what she had said.  
  
"I think, in the past, before I lost my memory, we were close."She answered."Closer than friends."  
  
Her face was now as pink as Chain's Cyframe, so they decided to drop the subject.  
  
***************************************************************  
The next morning, evryone went back to the Society.  
  
Even Pepper and Carcano had stayed;they both wanted to see Yurka again.  
  
When they arrived, they had a surprise in store for them.  
  
"Ah,Mag! Good to see you again!"said an old, ecited voice.  
  
Mag looked to the left to see none other than President Whitehead, owner of the Society himself.  
  
"Mr. Whitehead?Not to be rude, but why ara you here?"Mag said.  
  
"I recieved a message that several new ruins popped up around this area."He replied."As such, I am temporarily moving the Society's home location here, to keep a close eye on activities. I do believe that half a year ago, some vigilantes sunk the 8th Imperial Army's ship, losing a ton of valuable artifacts."  
  
Mag, Linear, and everyone else except Carcano and Mag's parents face-faulted.  
  
"Err, okay."was all Mag could say back. The memory of that day was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"So, let's get to it!"Whitehead said."We are willing to pay 1,000,000 Dinale for a successful mission to the top of the new ruins."  
  
"A MILLION DINALE!?"The whole group said.  
  
Whitehead couldn't get another word in, as they had all ran to the sea plane already.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe I should've warned them about the Massacre Blades. Ah, well. I'm sure that it's nothing Mag Launcher can't handle."  
  
Most of the staff then had to fight their urge to either laugh, puke, or cry.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Well, this doesn't sound goof. Massacre Blades?How am I gonna do the next chapter?  
  
Drake:I think the reviewers are more interested in what these blades ARE, Alpha.  
  
Alpha:Well, they'll see soon enough.  
  
Dracon:WRONG ANSWER, FOOL! BURN!!!!  
  
Alpha:AGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! THE CHAPTER JUST ENDED AND I'M ALREADY GETTING FLAMES! 


	8. Sharp skills.

A/N:Ow...ow...ow... burn wounds... ow......  
  
Disclaimer: No. 30294=20345. I DO NOT OWN EVOLUTION YOU SQUIDGETS! I also fail to own the word squidget.  
  
Claimer: They won't show up for a while, but I have a few OCs waiting to be used.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dracon looked up as he saw a bright orange plane in the distance.  
  
"HMM. THE MORTALS ARE HEADING FOR THE TOWER. I WISH I COULD JOIN THEM."  
  
Thousands of years spent guarding the key to the second tower was a long time. Long enough to make you forget things.  
  
"IF ONLY I COULD RECALL HOW TO CHANGE MY APPEARANCE, THEN I COULD HAVE HELPED. AH, WELL. MAYBE DESTRUCTION CAN HELP ME WHEN HE RETURNS."  
  
He fell back to sleep. He also had forgotten what else was in the tower.  
***************************************************************  
  
As the plane landed, our favorite adventurers split back into the groups they had been placed in.  
  
"Just our luck it was the same as the last one..." Chain said a few hours in."Except for one thing."  
  
The shortcut they had used in Dracon's tower did not exist in this one.  
  
Chain, however, had found another way.  
  
"I think I finally understand how she beat us that one time Linear."Mag grumbled."She cheats."  
  
They were currently climbing through the hole in the roof Chain had made.  
  
"Quit being such a noble idiot." Chain said, pulling him up through the hole. "We made it."  
  
"Yeah. But look." Mag said, trying to be calm.  
  
They were staring at about fifty sharp looking swords, floating in the air.  
  
Behind said swords, were two staircases. One was the exit from the other floor. The one inches away from it was the one to the next floor.  
  
Before Chain could even sweatdrop, the blades attacked.  
***************************************************************  
"HMM?"Dracon wondered as he woke up."DID I HEAR SOMEONE SCREAM? MUST BE MY IMAGINATION."  
***************************************************************  
Frantically dodging the blades, Chain fired rounds and rounds of Lightning, Fire, and Ice Machetes from her Cyframe.  
  
Mag grabbed one with his Cyframe, and started cutting every other one with it.  
  
Linear cleverly put one of her surprise boxes on the floor, and made it erupt whenever one came near.  
  
After about five minutes it was over.  
  
Chain used her Cyframes weight to support herself.  
  
Linear closed her box carefully, than sat on the floor to let her fear out slowly.  
  
Mag was on the floor, gasping and sweating.  
  
"It could have happened to anyone."Chain said weakly, blushing slightly.  
  
Linear would have frowned, if not for the entertaining thoughts in Chain's head.  
  
{Don't look at him, don't think about him on the floor, don't-} was about all Linear read before Mag got up.  
  
"Never do something that dumb again."Mag said. He seemed to be so mad he couldn't show it."  
  
"Yeah, that's your job."Chain said.  
  
"What were those things, anyway?" He asked to no one in perticular.  
  
"Massacre Blades."Linear said, still scared."Old weapons of war and torture/training devices."  
  
Chain finally collapsed, but in exasperation instead of exaustion.  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't a fighter back then."She said.  
  
"Doesn't matter."Mag said."Somehow or other you'd probly manage to be in jail, anyway."  
  
Once they finally got their breath back, they started back up the tower.  
  
Linear had to give Chain a look that shouted "NO" every time she thought of cutting through floors again.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Short, but at least it's an update. I hopr to make the next one soon. Also, now that the Massacre Blades have been introduced, I plan to make them common enemie- huh? *sees evil eye from Chain.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter ends now. To see what happens, please review and wait patiently as the next chapter is writtin, and Alpha heals his wounds.  
Please click below. 


	9. Gripes and nonfights I LIVE AGAIN!

A/N: *in the slight mist of the graveyard known as "Evoulution section." I spiked hand arises*  
  
Alpha: I AM ALIVE AGAIN! This chapter will mark my triumphant rebirth!  
  
Chain:...........*sighs* Same crap I hear from everyone I kill.......  
  
Alpha: Shut up, or I'll spike my idea to "change" things about you and a certain Launcher.  
  
Chain: Shutting up now!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Evolution, wouldn't....oh, yeah. Ubi Soft IS taking this long to update it's works. Hehehehe.  
  
Drake: Normally, I would complain that you're not writing my fic, but this fic needs a little pickmeup.  
  
Alpha: Let's go!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Are we there yet?" Chain asked again.  
  
They had been climbing up the maze again.  
  
"I don't know!" Mag exclaimed, irritated, hungry, angry, and bored.  
  
"Maybe it would be more exciting if there were a few more wussy Massacre Blades." Chain said. They had encountered quite a few more on the way up, but they had discovered a serious weakness.  
  
"Nah. They're not really much of a challenge unless they're in a large group." Mag said.  
  
"At keast it would be more exciting than-"  
  
Chain didn't finish. A huge wall next to them blew up.  
  
Staring, the two saw Linear guiltily grinning.  
  
"It was getting too boring for me." She said, blushing.  
  
"No, not that! Look!" Mag said excitedly.  
  
Turning around, Linear realized she had unearthed the next flight of stairs.  
  
"No more breaking through doors, huh?" Chain said smugly as Mag growled.  
  
They climbed the stairs, noticing that this room was exactly like the one in the other tower.  
  
"We got here first!" Linear said happily.  
  
"Finally we did something right with this guy." Chain said, flying to avoid Mag's Cyframe.  
  
Mag sighed again."Maybe we should go on ahead, we don't know how long it will take the others."  
  
"Yeah!" Chain agreed." And if there's a huge monster-thingey to torch, then there's more fun for us!"  
  
"No." Linear disagreed, causing the two if them to turn around." Yurka needs the energy....we should wait."  
  
Mag looked down."She's right. There IS a chance we could lose, and then Yurka wouldn't be brought back. So, we have to wait for the adults."  
  
"I'm !@#$%^&* sick of this!" Chain swore; Linear covered her ears.  
  
"We're always treated like this! I'm sick of it! I can't stand waiting for others, being treated like a kid, being watched over like a kid by a couple of idiots, all beacuse I'm !@#$%^&*&^%$#@! short!"  
  
"Ditto." Mag said, not wanting to swear in front of Linear." I could stand being a few feet taller, too. I mean, I'm 16! What does it take to get taller than a sofa?"  
  
Linear raised her hand." Without my hair, I mean." Linear put it back down sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe it's the adventuring thing." Chain suggested sullenly."They say that every trip to the ruins adds a day to your life, but I didn't think it would be literal!"  
  
"Or maybe, it's your Cyframes. They wer invented to help the cripple live longer, so maybe it is lengthening your life spans."  
  
The two stared at Linear, who looked politely confused at their reactions.  
  
"Or maybe, it's the fact that you have I mind, while your father doesn't."  
  
The group turned to see Meg and Asroc climbing up another set of stairs.  
  
"Very funny."Asroc said, grinning at his wife."Or it could be that he never eats his "you-know-whats."  
  
Mag heard that, even though Asroc whispered it, but he knew what it meant." NOOOOOOO! BELL PEPPERS!"  
  
"Loser." Chain repeated her life's statement of him.  
  
"I know, Ms. Gun, I constantly fail to get him to eat those. It's merely a fact of serving the Launcher family." Gre said as his group came up the last flight of stairs.  
  
"Well, now that we're here, shall we commence with the kicking of some monster posterior?" Mag asked, immitating Gre's voice.  
  
As they walked up the steps, shuddering at Gre's open eyes, they prepped for battle.  
  
And what did they happen to find but another large, dragon-like monster.  
  
This monster was a deep red, making Dracon's green a sharp contrast.  
  
"WHO DARES TO ENTER THE TOWER OF SMAUGUS?" The dragon roared with a sneer, before noticing Linear." HEALING! YOU HAVE RETURNED TO YOUR TOWER!?  
  
The group looked back at Linear, who was shocked." My.....Tower?"  
  
"OH, OF COURSE;YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN. THE TOWER YOU ARE IN IS THE TOWER OF HEALING, A SACRED PLACE MADE TO BALANCE THE FORCES OF DESTRUCTION. THE TOWER YOU MUST HAVE ORIGINALLY BEEN TO WAS THE TOWER OF DESTRUCTION, AN ARCANE PLACE MADE TO BALANCE THE FORCES OF LIFE."  
  
"So, you're saying that Dracon is Yur- Destruction's guardian, and you are Healing's?" Asked Pepper.  
  
"CORRECT. USING THE POWERS OF HEALING, I BALANCE THE FATE OF THOSE WHO WILL LIVE, WHILE MY BROTHER ALIGNS THE FATES OF THOSE DESTINED TO DIE."  
  
Linear looked up to him." Mr. Smaugus? May we please take the power source?"   
  
"FOR YOU, YES."  
  
The dragon let out a mighty roar, and a glowing light appeared in Linear's hands.  
  
Somehow putting it into her pocket, she smiled." Thank you."  
  
"YOU ARE WELCOME. THOUGH I KNOW NOT WHAT YOU INTEND FOR IT, I AM SURE IT WILL BE OF SOME USE. TRAVEL SAFELY."  
  
As they were heading back home in the seaplane, Chain continued to gripe about how anti-climatic the whole trip had been.  
  
"We could have at least fought him a little! What a cheap way for a million Dinale."  
  
"Which, we get, considering we were the first to the top." Mag said, a superior tone evident.  
  
"Yes, Mag."Asroc said, grinning."That will probably pay for the damage you did to a certian army's ship."  
  
Mag's eyes widened." WH...WHAT?"  
  
"Considering we want to avoid any wars, it's only the right thing to do." Meg said, watching Mag's face go into stronger disbeleif.  
  
"Parents." He finally said as they got off the plane."After so many years of waiting for them, it's remarkable how a few days will make you want to kill them."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: For such a long hiatus, this was too short.  
  
Mag: Update more. Or we kill.   
  
Chain: Again!  
  
Mag: Right.  
  
Preview: The group has to go back up Dracon's Tower[All: *facefault*], but when they reach the top, they may just recieve something they didn't expect.  
  
  
Chain: What kind of preview is that?  
  
Alpha: The crappy kind. Now if you don't mind, I have a grave to dispose of. Please r'n'r, everyone, cuz I'm frankly STARVED. 


End file.
